


【山水】神兽爱情故事

by wangnian



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF
Genre: M/M, 山水 - Freeform, 涛宝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangnian/pseuds/wangnian
Relationships: 白虎/朱雀, 胡峻涛/温渐鸿
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

1．

温渐鸿是只朱雀。

2.

他小时候偷偷溜下山，飞累了迷路了，还不会化成人形，到院子里偷吃苞米叫人家给当成麻雀拿网扑了。

丢死神兽了。

3.

可能是他从小就好看。

那家的小孩一双黑眼珠亮晶晶地盯着他，看了一会儿就把网掀开放他走了。他在半空中扑棱着翅膀听那小孩说这么漂亮的小鸟丢了它妈妈会着急的。

于是就给自己取名渐鸿，随那小孩姓温。

4.

他给胡峻涛讲这段的时候，对方长手长脚像个八爪鱼一样搂着他，两颗虎牙在他颈间蹭来蹭去，说话时喷薄的热气让温渐鸿觉着自己快被烤成个鹌鹑了。

“我们家朱雀当然从小就好看。”

5.

龙性本淫，温渐鸿揉着后腰想，胡峻涛怕是个假白虎吧。

6.

青龙、白虎、朱雀、玄武，号天之四灵，成于混沌，取日月灵气生生繁衍，世代镇守神州四方。每逢人间乱世，紫微星出，择四圣之一，其族族长入主神州，定鼎中原，另三圣及灵兽辅之。

江湖大哥轮流做，今年到我老虎家。

——胡峻涛同志高度概括如上。

7.

传朱雀族长侍寝！

——胡峻涛同志吧唧吧唧嘴，翻个身接着睡，梦里啥都有。

8.

朱雀族长确实是极漂亮的。

一身火红的翎羽没有半点杂色，双翼赤焰灼灼恍若烈日凌空，尾羽轻轻一扫，朱雀离火过处山河清肃，鬼魅邪祟无所遁形。额间三羽轻点，朱雀镇灵之力化作流光倾泻而下，烧焦的大地再焕新生，生灵无恙，草木荣荣。

朱雀在天空中盘旋了两圈，收拢双翼落了地，化作一个青衫长袍的男子，缓缓走到先前被妖物污染了的泉水旁，掬一捧水尝了尝，确认已经净化后长舒了口气，眉目清俊却一直紧绷着的脸上终于露出个清清浅浅的笑容。

这一笑，就把从前还不是族长，也不是紫微正宫的小白虎笑得痴了，等他回过神来，一声清越的鸣叫响彻云霄，朱雀已经化出真身已经飞向天际，不见了踪影。

这么漂亮的朱雀怎么说走就走了呢，欺负我不会飞是不是？

小白虎委屈，小白虎急了，小白虎觉得自己的魂儿也跟着他的朱雀哥哥飞走了。

小白虎回到家里，吵着闹着要去朱雀家联姻，呸，联欢，美其名曰紫微将出四圣家族要多多联络感情为日后打好基础，素来稳重的玄武族长深以为然，主动提出参加，被身为联欢组织者的小白虎断然拒绝。

废话，全都来了闹哄哄的，我怎么找我的朱雀哥哥？

后来小白虎才发现不用找，他心心念念的漂亮哥哥是同辈中最为出类拔萃的一个，前几日刚成年就下山除妖，刚好被他遇上。

漂亮哥哥还有个很好听的名字，叫温渐鸿。

9.

再后来，他就开始了从小白虎变成白虎族长，又接任紫微正宫的百年漫漫追妻路。

他死缠烂打地要温渐鸿带着他去除妖，他们一起走遍了神州大地，看遍了万里河山。

白虎从前未入世，不大懂人间的事，温渐鸿就不时与他讲些情势。

他说这乱世灾劫苍生蒙难，紫微星暗淡，上一任青龙族长孙先生舍了青龙脉也镇不住人间祸乱。

他说帝制虽破然民智未开，百姓要作得了自己的主才能过上好日子。

他说新一任的紫微正宫已经入世，是玄武家的润之先生，朱雀现任族长翔宇先生业已入世为辅，紫微星已见起色，兴许神州二百年乱世将终得平定。

他说这些时神色总是郁郁，眉宇间是抚不平的哀伤与忧虑，他说，我这一生最不忍见百姓流亡、黎民蒙难，最期盼能有一日神州鼎盛、国泰民安。

10.

“翔宇先生……撑不住了。”温渐鸿竭力控制着，声音却依然颤抖，他紧紧地握着拳，眼眶通红却不肯掉下一滴泪，“帝星遭蔽，国将大乱，他以朱雀骨做灯、朱雀魂为引、朱雀血为祭，点燃了心灯，镇住邪祟，生生……熬干了自己……”

“他今日传讯，叫我继任族长，提前入世，无论如何也要在……他死后，辅佐下一任紫微正宫稳住时局，肃清山河……”

“翔宇先生说，神州百姓再遭不住那样的祸乱了……”

白虎化作人形，已是个身姿比温渐鸿还要高上几分的英俊青年，可他却迟迟不曾给自己取名，温渐鸿问他他也只道没想好，要朱雀哥哥帮忙取一个，温渐鸿不肯，他便倔着一拖再拖，直拖到了今天。

温渐鸿低着头站在原地，不住颤抖的肩膀忽然被揽进一个熟悉的怀抱里，青年低沉透亮的声音在他耳畔响起。

“下一任紫微正宫，你要辅佐的人，就是我。”

“我给自己取名叫胡峻涛。”

“崇山峻岭，碧浪清涛。”

“我陪你一起守。”

胡峻涛轻轻亲吻怀中人颤抖的睫毛。

“我陪你。”

是夜，紫微星光芒大盛，破开重重阴雾，再度照耀神州大地。

11.

“说了让你不要来不要来，你们朱雀世代司南，这儿海拔这么高哪儿受得了！”胡峻涛看着温渐鸿吐得昏天黑地心疼得不行，一边絮絮叨叨一边在屋里来回来去踱步，直看得温渐鸿更头晕了。

费劲地抄起个枕头砸过去，温渐鸿喘着气冷冷地斜了胡峻涛一眼：“闭嘴吧你，就当我飞太高了不行吗？”

床上卧着的人额头沁着一层薄汗，眉头轻皱着，双颊因轻微的缺氧泛起绯红，倔强的眸子因为难受蒙上一层生理性的水光，薄唇微微张着，被子底下领口被意外蹭开，露出白皙的皮肤和精致的锁骨，隐约还能看见胸膛随着喘息不住起伏……

胡峻涛捂着鼻子，觉得自己高原反应也有点严重了。

头晕，飘，要朱雀哥哥亲亲才能好。

12.

“所以……你到底打算怎么办？”

两人并肩站着，枪声就在离他们不远处响起。温渐鸿眺望着高原湛蓝如洗的天空，不远处反射着点点日光安静矗立的雪山，又看看四周村庄里赶着牦牛仓惶躲避祸乱的百姓，垂下目光，叹了口气问。

胡峻涛在他身边，闻声也不转头，只是负手立着，衣袂迎着风猎猎作响，他斜挑了挑嘴角道：

“都杀了便是。”

啪。

温渐鸿看都不看，抬手一巴掌精准地糊在那张自以为邪魅狂狷的胖脸上。

“说人话。”

“……唉我也不知道怎么办嘛，愁得我都要掉毛了。要不你现个真身劝劝他们，让他们别闹了？他们佛教里不是有个神鸟嘛！”

啪，又一巴掌，还糊了个对称。

“那是金翅大鹏我谢谢你！”

温渐鸿觉得自己完全是多余操他的心，紫微星正位，还能栽在这儿不成？他翻了个巨大的白眼转身就走，完全不理会身后胡峻涛哎哎哎的挽留。

走了一半，温渐鸿还是回过头，抿了抿唇，“尽力护着他们吧……平白逢祸，黎民何辜。”

胡峻涛走近来，轻柔地张开双臂抱住了他，侧过脸蹭蹭他的发顶。

“我的心，与你是一样的，渐鸿。”

他们在雪山下拥吻。

13.

一样个屁。

病号都不放过，臭流氓！

温渐鸿翻了个身，腰更疼了。

14.

温渐鸿决定不炸堤的时候说，如果溃坝了，他就跳进江里殉职。

他是真的这么想的。

他不能眼睁睁地看着身后上万百姓毕生的财产和家园被他一个按钮毁于一旦。

明知有希望，只因着些个私虑便不去做，这等事他温渐鸿做不来，永远都做不来。

若当真天公不恤，他想，大不了就学翔宇先生，把一身朱雀骨血与魂灵都葬在这滚滚洪水中，神兽身殉，万般天灾皆可平。

好在，苍天有眼。

15.

“都知道他们要耍阴招了，你还非去干嘛？找死吗？”

“哎呀渐鸿同志这么关心我，我这心里真是比点着两把朱雀离火还暖和啊！”

胡峻涛笑眯眯地凑近，被温渐鸿毫不留情地一把推开。

“人家台子都搭好了，我不叫人唱这出戏算怎么回事，陪他们演完这遭，回来也好算账不是？”

胡峻涛锲而不舍地再次凑近，温渐鸿偏过头避开，轻轻皱着眉提醒他道：“那你也要多加小心，老虎还有打盹的时候呢。”

“我又不是普通老虎！我们神兽从不打盹！再说了，我头顶上锅盖大的一个紫微星不要面子的吗？”

胡峻涛终于浅浅啄到了他朱雀哥哥的嘴角，心满意足地舔舔唇，欢欣鼓舞地准备出发去了。

温渐鸿耳根发烫，抬起手不自在地揉了揉，也转身走了。

路过的玄武老大哥吴邦族长掏出手帕捂住眼长叹了口气。

出息！

16.

事实证明，紫微星真的不要面子。

17.

胡峻涛登舰前设想了一百种紫微星护体导致刺杀失败的剧本。

比如策划刺杀的老头突然心梗啦，执行命令的士兵良心发现啦，军舰上的发射按钮突然失灵啦……

一个都没有发生。

胡峻涛负手站在甲板上，冷漠地盯着两发朝自己所在位置袭来的炮弹，还想再给紫微星一个良心发现的机会。然而距离太近，主舰只拦截了一发，另一发已经直奔胡峻涛而来。他无奈地叹了口气，电光火石间抬起右手凌空一拨，炮弹便硬生生偏了个奇妙的角度，躲开胡峻涛撞上了舰身。

配合众人急急忙忙逃命的路上，胡峻涛一边伸手捋了把头发一边在心里朝着头顶的紫微星翻了个上天的白眼。

这冷漠的人世间啊，只有我家朱雀哥哥的怀抱才有一丝温暖……

18.

一群下作的蠢货。

温渐鸿冷冷地想，他家白虎五行主金，是天下百兵之主，别说两发炮弹了，就算东风快递来了人家摆摆手也能叫它原路返回。

拒收。

19.

吴邦放下书，面无表情地转过头，看着窗外温渐鸿盘腿坐在草地上，手里拿着个逗猫棒，上头绑着根火红的朱雀翎，甩来甩去逗弄威风凛凛的大白虎逗得开心，白虎扑着扑着羽毛就扑到了温渐鸿身上，看起来也很开心。

只有玄武老大哥不开心。

玄武老大哥心里第无数次想弑君。

但是玄武老大哥打不过人家两口子。

吴邦转身打开衣柜，思考今天打哪条领带。

这冷漠的人世间啊，只有我这一柜子的花领带们才有一丝温暖……

20.

吴邦发现温渐鸿今天的西装又不大合身，大了一两号的样子。

他眯起本就不大的眼睛琢磨着，最近风调雨顺海晏河清难得没什么糟心事，温渐鸿应该不至于瘦得这么厉害，而且不仅西装，连衬衫都好像大了一码。

玄武族长敏锐地意识到其中有哪里不对，他趁着胡峻涛不在溜达到温渐鸿办公室，端着个保温杯状似关心地开口：“渐鸿最近操劳得厉害，要注意身体啊，你看这瘦的，衣服都不合身了。”

温渐鸿面不改色，两只耳朵却肉眼可见地变红了。

吴邦磨着后槽牙走了，路过胡峻涛办公室的时候对着门恶狠狠地啐了一口。

“死胖子！昏君！”

21.

温渐鸿穿的衣服确实是胡峻涛的。

白虎大人以“我家没有落地窗采光不好呆久了容易掉毛”“冬天和朱雀住在一起不用取暖比较环保”等为理由强行搬进了他家，还大言不惭地表示主席总理同居有助于提高工作效率促进社会和谐。

夜里胡天胡地，早起还擦枪走火。

哪儿和谐了我就问问，温渐鸿气闷地想。

“嘿嘿，哪儿都和谐，大和谐。”

胡峻涛殷勤地给他揉着腰笑得像只肥兔子。

22.

胡峻涛搬到他家来也不是没有好处，起码方便撸猫。

闲暇的时候胡峻涛就变成白虎给温渐鸿当沙发，一身上好的皮草油光水滑，肚皮和胸口的茸毛软蓬蓬的，靠着无比舒服还对腰好。温渐鸿一会儿揉揉他的肚皮，一会儿挠挠他的下巴，一会儿赤着脚踩踩他爪子上的肉垫，有时候玩心起了还会趴在他背上，双手环着他的脖子，让白虎驮着他在院里慢悠悠地溜达。

傍晚的阳光洒在他们身上，白虎一条毛茸茸的大尾巴甩来甩去赶着蚊子，突然被温渐鸿捉住，顺毛撸上两把，舒服得他一对耳朵一抖一抖，温渐鸿再沿着骨节捏一捏，就能听到胡峻涛喉咙里呼噜呼噜的声响。

吸大猫一时爽，一直吸一直爽。

23.

“大猫，喵一声给我听听呗？”

白虎抖抖耳朵，懒洋洋地卧在地上，拿尾巴轻轻打了温渐鸿两下表示拒绝。

虎涛涛表示自己堂堂天下走兽共主，偶像包袱很重，喵是不可能喵的，这辈子都不可能喵的。

24.

秋风阵阵，雁鸣声声，天高云淡。

胡峻涛当先走上观礼台，看着广场上飘扬的红旗、盛放的鲜花和一张张写满了兴奋与期待的脸庞，觉得心中欣慰满足，又豪情万丈。

他下意识地往身边看去，正对上温渐鸿笑意吟吟的目光。

锦绣河山，盛世人间，并肩同看。

胡峻涛深深凝望着他的双眼，笑了笑，对着温渐鸿做了个口型。

“喵。”


	2. Chapter 2

1.

每年的北戴河避暑之行都很令神兽牙疼。

真真假假虚与委蛇夹枪带棒你来我往……吴邦族长擦了擦眼镜，微不可察地翻了个白眼。

那个谁，你不要再和胡峻涛呛了，没感觉这屋里已经越来越热了吗？一会儿朱雀离火烧起来我可不管。

那个谁谁，一把年纪了招惹温渐鸿干嘛？再给自己气个好歹的。他什么性子你又不是不知道，满心满眼的苍生黎民……和胡峻涛，你说的那事他能干吗？

那个谁谁谁，怎么话里话外还带挑拨离间的？醒一醒啊，咱们这位紫微正宫还是个小老虎崽子的时候就跟着他朱雀哥哥山河万里幕天席地没羞没臊……咳，该干的不该干的都干过了，那是你能挑拨的？

吴邦族长心情复杂地叹了口气，低头看了看表，已经快三个小时了，自己都累了，也不知道这几个凡人老头怎么这么大精神，看架势还能再来仨小时。吴邦决定还是打个圆场。

“好了好了，同志们都歇一歇，身体是革命的本钱嘛。”他笑呵呵地说，“我提议，咱们明天去钓鱼吧，怎么样？大家也放松放松，大热天的别太上火，心静下来才能更好地工作嘛。”

于是第二天，他们一众老头和半大老头各自揣着一肚子心思钓起了鱼。

2.

吴邦哼着小曲收获今天第十三条鱼，又转头瞥了眼温渐鸿空空如也的鱼篓，肚子里的坏水咕嘟嘟地冒了个泡，他清清嗓子道：“咱们光钓鱼也没啥意思，不如添个彩头，今天钓得最少的同志唱首歌，咱们也活跃活跃气氛，怎么样？”

众人一听这话，都下意识地看了眼自己和别人的鱼篓，待到发现只有温渐鸿一条也没钓上来的时候无比愉快地接受了吴邦的提议。

吴委员长心满意足达成所愿，无视了自己左右两边两道冰凉凉的视线，美滋滋地等着看朱雀族长钓不着鱼然后唱歌跑调了。

朱雀族长是真的钓不着鱼，也是真的唱歌跑调。

唱歌跑调那是没法，跟高原反应似的属于个人体质差异，但是钓不着鱼这事真不赖温渐鸿，朱雀全族到河边来蹲一天估计也见不着个鱼影子，水里这些灵智都没开的小鱼们见了温渐鸿就仿佛见着了自己被朱雀离火烤得滋滋冒油的未来，打死也不咬温渐鸿钩上明显比别人大一圈的鱼食。

怕烫嘴。

3.

温渐鸿不服，温渐鸿委屈，温渐鸿想让自己家大猫跳水里去捞鱼。

大猫早就眼尖地看着了他家朱雀哥哥抿成一线的唇和微微下垂的嘴角，心里直恨得想撕了旁边玄武族长的龟壳。

玄武族长老神在在地捞起第十四条鱼，浑然不管胡峻涛一副要打架的眼神。

哼哼，吃了你俩这么多年狗粮，让温渐鸿唱个歌算是补偿了，不行吗？！

4.

当然不行！

胡峻涛心想，他家朱雀哥哥都没给他唱过歌！怎么能给这群老头子唱呢！！

5.

可惜朱雀族长血脉纯正，眼看着日头西斜，他鱼篓里还是干净得跟出门时一模一样。

吴邦得意洋洋地瞄着胡峻涛越来越黑的脸色，慢悠悠地站起来，“天儿不早了，今儿就到这吧。来来来咱们看看哪位同志今晚要登台表演啦？”

吴邦装模作样地绕着众人转了一圈，最后走到温渐鸿身边拍了拍他的肩，带着阴谋得逞的笑意开口，“我宣布，渐鸿同……”

“等等！”

玄武族长一句话开了个头就被噎回去，半口气没倒利索，惊天动地地咳了起来。

本来还坐在原地生闷气的温渐鸿吓了一跳，赶紧站起来查看情况，很是不记仇地拍着吴邦的背给他顺着气，正想关切两句，却看见对方一边咳得上不来气一边还颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指指着他的鱼篓。

温渐鸿顺着他的手转头，就看见他家大猫一脸理所当然地把自己鱼篓里的鱼一股脑都倒给了他。

温渐鸿和众人都被胡峻涛理直气壮光明正大的作弊行为震惊了，一时间鸦雀无声，只剩下玄武老大哥咳得一枝独秀。

“昨天就说好了，我钓的都给渐鸿。”胡峻涛瞎话张口就来，他把鱼篓一扔，拍拍手站起来，面上笑意吟吟的，说话却凉飕飕的像带着冰凉碴子。

6.

“我的就是总理的。”

“谁赞成，谁反对？”

唯一一个敢反对的差点把肺管子咳出来。

7.

“那我们就请胡峻涛同志来唱首歌吧，大家欢迎。”

吴邦一脸冷漠地把话筒递给胡峻涛，一屁股坐回座位，往椅背上一靠半眯着眼，心里已经从白虎家老祖宗问候到了盘古大神。

还有瞎了眼的紫微星！

玄武族长脑内密密麻麻的吐槽弹幕刚滚过去不到一半，突然被人拿胳膊肘捅了捅，他睁开眼就看见胡峻涛皮笑肉不笑地盯着他，“吴邦同志，麻烦你和渐鸿换个座位吧。”

“胡峻涛你又搞什么幺蛾子？！”

“我唱这首歌，你坐这儿不太合适。”

“我坐哪儿还碍着你唱歌了！？你要唱什么说来我听听？”

“莫斯科郊外的晚上。”

……昏君！

玄武族长磨着后槽牙默念了三遍清心咒，还是黑着一张锅底脸换了座位，刚坐下前奏就响起来，余光瞥见胡峻涛不安分的爪子已经抓住了温渐鸿躲躲闪闪的手。

8.

胡峻涛乐感很好，他拉着温渐鸿的手始终没有放开，和着节拍轻轻晃着。温渐鸿起先还老大不自在，可厅里灯光忽然暗下来，白虎族长那一把细细软软书生气十足的江南嗓音就像有魔力一样，一开口叫他忍不住抬起头，认认真真地看着对方的侧脸。

温渐鸿从来不知道他看向胡峻涛的眼神有多么深情，可胡峻涛知道。那样的眼神太专注、太炽热，像是汨汨流淌的清泉底下藏着一捧浇不熄的朱雀火，极尽温柔又极尽热烈，点燃胡峻涛骨血里的渴望，又抚平他所有的悲伤。

温渐鸿早年间入世时还不习惯背负整片神州大地的兴亡，过于沉重的责任让他无法不紧张，因此整个人常显得克制而疏离。近些年国家逐渐安定繁荣，温渐鸿也渐渐学会了放松，悲喜都明晃晃地写在脸上。

也因此，几乎所有人都看得出来，他是真的，真的很喜欢胡峻涛。

身边人熟悉的眼神让胡峻涛忍不住嘴角上挑，心底的得意和窃喜害得他差点跑了调。他转头对上温渐鸿的视线，毫不意外地看到对方假装若无其事的迅速扭过头，只留给他一半未及收起温柔笑意的侧脸和一对通红的耳尖。

“我家朱雀哥哥太可爱了好想把他这样这样再那样那样嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷吼——”

胡峻涛按住心里嗷嗷躁动的小白虎，轻轻捏了捏身边人的指尖，伴着音乐轻声唱着。

9.

“我的心上人，坐在我身旁。”

10.

他的心上人第二天差点下不来床。

11.

吴邦眼睁睁地看着温渐鸿先走出队伍再超过自己最后和胡峻涛齐头并进，一套动作行云流水没有半点迟疑，倒是面前的摄像师犹豫了一下，随后还是颤巍巍地把镜头移向了并排的两人。

……岂有此理！欺人太甚！出门前特意挑的花条纹领带！

素来谨慎持重的玄武族长一时间气血上头，勇敢地踏出了生命中最快的三步，第一步追赶，第二步并排，准备超越的第三步刚伸出去个脚尖，强横无匹的神兽威压和紫微气场瞬间铺天盖地地袭来。

胡峻涛偏过头，危险地半眯起眼，额间族徽充满警告意味地闪了闪。

还不待在场的人有什么反应，温渐鸿赶紧扯了扯胡峻涛的袖子，白虎族长立马收了势，转回过头若无其事地笑着继续朝前走。

好在拢共也没有几步路，大胆了一回的玄武族长坐在座位上拿毛巾擦着额上冷汗，心里还忍不住地翻白眼。

“差别待遇！差别待遇啊！！那只朱雀天天跟你走一起，你老哥哥我就往前走了两步你就那么大阵仗？！”

吴邦很是真情实感地控诉着，一打眼却看见胡峻涛满脸的不耐和疑惑，眼前的紫微正宫发自肺腑地困惑着。

“他是我什么人，你不知道吗?”

12.

我知道。打扰了。告辞。

——邦邦三连。

13.

吴邦后来还不死心地找温渐鸿抱怨，对方有点不好意思地笑笑，替胡峻涛解释，“他可能就是……身边突然多了个人，下意识的反应。”

“？？他怎么不下意识地朝你反应呢？”

“呃……他习惯了吧。”

14.

真是个好习惯。

——邦邦鼓掌。

15.

其实真不怪温渐鸿回回都不跟着队伍走，他是朱雀啊！谁家朱雀经常走路的？人家会飞啊！

他和胡峻涛上任第一年去向人民英雄纪念碑敬献花篮的时候，感情丰富细腻的朱雀族长心里又沉重又感动又紧张，整个人看上去昂首挺胸精神饱满其实僵硬得差点顺拐，恨不能当场化形直接飞过去。结果那次他离胡峻涛老远，压得后面的人也走不快，央视的摄像师傅因为实在拍不全这个变了形的人字队伍而被扣了鸡腿，让温渐鸿很是过意不去。

胡峻涛还老大不乐意地问他干嘛离自己那么远，温渐鸿当然不可能承认自己走不好路踩不上节奏这么丢脸的事，随口编了个理由说是吴委员长走得太慢自己要跟他对齐。

噗。

感情吴委员长是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。

胡峻涛没忍住笑出声了，被温渐鸿一记眼刀甩过来。眼看着他的朱雀哥哥抿着唇耳尖通红，微微反光的镜片底下漆黑温润的眼眸含羞带怒光华流转，胡峻涛只觉得心里不争气的小白虎又嗷呜嗷呜地朝着某些不可描述的方向狂奔而去拉都拉不回来了。

他忍了又忍。

没忍住。

16.

事后，温渐鸿趴在床上，一根手指都懒得动，心里把不知羞的紫微正宫从头到脚骂了个遍，身体却很诚实地享受着胡峻涛手法娴熟的全方位按摩服务。

嗯，就是那儿，使点劲儿，啊不行不行轻一点，啊！！胡峻涛你干什么……！！啊嗯……

“渐鸿……”

“哥……”

“你不要那样叫，我受不了的……”

17.

温渐鸿恨恨地翻了个身，一点都不想搭理身后一脸餍足嘿嘿傻乐的胡峻涛，却拗不过对方的力度，最终还是别别扭扭地被人抱进怀里。

胡峻涛轻轻亲吻着他汗湿的后颈，带着他熟悉的温柔笑意开口道。

“以后再走不好就干脆到我身边来，我陪着你走。”

朱雀族长死要面子下意识地想反驳我才不是走不好，脑子却混混沌沌的提不起力气说话，他迷迷糊糊地往胡峻涛怀里蹭了蹭表达自己的不满，顺便找了个舒服的姿势一头栽进了梦乡。

半睡半醒间，他听见胡峻涛接着说。

“我要你在我身边，渐鸿。”

抱着他的手臂紧了紧。

“我只要你。”

18.

朱雀族长除了唱歌跑调和走不明白路之外，还有个人尽皆知但是没人敢提的毛病。

他掉毛。

19.

有时候外访回国还要连轴处理政事，到晚上累得快散架回到家，胡峻涛就会变回白虎原形往床上一卧，四爪伸直瘫着，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴都没精打采地耷拉下来，看得温渐鸿心疼得不行，捧起他的大脑袋轻轻蹭蹭，大白虎温柔地舔舔他的脸颊，他们就这样相拥而眠，度过了一个个疲惫不堪的夜晚。

可是胡峻涛慢慢的发现，温渐鸿不管多累都很少像他一样化出真身来放松自己。

明明那——么漂亮的朱雀哥哥，怎么不爱化原形呢？

胡峻涛觉得事有蹊跷，穷追猛打地问了好久，温渐鸿才吞吞吐吐地告诉他是因为自己掉毛，羽毛又很轻会飘得到处都是，收拾起来很烦，朱雀族长又不愿意叫别人来知道自己掉毛这么没面子的事情，所以索性忍着，很少变回朱雀真身了。

“小问题，以后家里羽毛都我来收拾，你只管放松休息就好了。”

胡峻涛拍着胸脯保证，温渐鸿想了想也觉得还行，犹犹豫豫地答应了下来。

20.

在家肆无忌惮扑棱翅膀的感觉真是……

太！爽！了！

朱雀族长被哄得开心，对自家称职的保姆大猫也纵容了很多，甚至连办公室里的小游戏都红着脸接受了。

一时间君臣相得夫夫和谐他好我也好。

21.

直到温渐鸿某次外访回国后，偶然间听到下属们津津有味地议论着这几天主席西装、领带、袖口、办公包里的……红色羽毛。

22.

“这就是你说的，你来收拾？！”

这只肥猫居然把自己掉的羽毛捡起来藏身上！亏得自己还以为他每天都打扫完扔了！！这不等于昭告天下灵兽朱雀族长掉毛了吗！！！

威仪持重的紫微正宫,一身西装一丝不苟，谈笑负手挥斥方遒。偏偏，在口袋或者袖口偷偷摸摸地露出一小截火红的羽毛……想象一下那个画面，温渐鸿就觉得耳朵红得都快要烧起来了。

“你放心，我没告诉他们是你……”

“还用你告诉吗？！啊？！难道人家会以为你养了只红色的鹦鹉吗主席？！”

温渐鸿这才明白昨天遇到吴邦时对方一脸的戏谑是怎么回事，那表情翻译一下分明就是——

“快秃了吧小朱雀？”

温小朱雀悲愤欲绝。

23.

那天回家之后，温渐鸿威逼利诱，抄没了胡峻涛积攒了俩月的所有羽毛。

他一边震惊于白虎族长脸皮的厚度一边为自己的未来感到深深的忧虑。

怎么俩月就掉这么多啊！

24.

“我就带一根，保证不拿出来，美国现在那么冷，你忍心让我冻着吗……”

“我就不信美国总统还能让你冻着。”

温渐鸿气鼓鼓地一口回绝了色胆包天的胡峻涛想带着朱雀羽毛出访，美其名曰贴身取暖的无理请求。

朱雀羽毛抗寒保暖是没错，但是谁知道胡峻涛没人管着了会作什么妖，万一真把他的羽毛拿出来跟外国人显摆，温渐鸿觉得自己干脆跳太平洋算了。

25.

万万没想到，美国总统还真能让胡峻涛冻着。

温渐鸿看着直播画面里穿着件毛呢大衣儒雅潇洒的胡峻涛，难得地后悔自己没给他根羽毛保暖。作妖就作妖吧，面子哪有他家大猫的身体重要？

这种后悔在看到胡峻涛忍不住当众擦了擦鼻涕的时候达到了顶峰。

26.

温渐鸿达到顶峰的后悔和愧疚在胡峻涛被拉着折腾到后半夜的时候消失得无影无踪。

后悔个屁！怎么没冻死这个流氓猫！

27.

“渐鸿，我有个惊喜给你。”

温渐鸿没抬头，撩起眼皮瞟了一眼不请自来进自己办公室连门都不敲的胡峻涛，很是警惕地问：“你又要干嘛？”

上一次胡峻涛来他办公室说惊喜的时候……

算了，想想就觉得腰疼。

罪魁祸首毫不自觉地弯下腰拿走了他面前的文件，笑嘻嘻地凑上来，“亲我一下就告诉你。”

“不亲。”

温渐鸿一脸冷漠，心里想着下一句估计是“那我亲你一下也行。”

用了八百年的老套路也不说换换，一点都不知道加强学习与时俱……

“辽宁舰明天下水，你陪我去看吧。”

……进。

28.

温渐鸿的不真实感直到他踏上辽宁舰的甲板才终于消失。

他仔细听着舰上官兵的介绍，看着那些他从未见过的新式装备和仪器，兴奋得个来到新家的孩子一样，额头上甚至微微有些冒汗。

这就是……我们的航母吗？

这片土地历经百年飘摇风雨，一代又一代仁人志士热血浇灌，如今终于朝着未来绽放出美丽的花，而他何其有幸，能在即将归隐林泉之际，亲眼见证这场最坚强灿烂的盛放。

温渐鸿把目光从蔚蓝的海面上收回，落在身边正伸着手认真指点询问的胡峻涛身上，轻抿着唇笑意更深。

骏涛……

崇山峻岭，碧浪清涛。

我们终于不负紫微，不负春秋，不负先贤，不负苍生。

我们终于，不负彼此。

29.

胡峻涛像是感应到他的目光，转过头与他四目相对，这次温渐鸿难得的没有偏头躲开。

他们认认真真地对视着，胡峻涛笑了笑，忽然抬起手用袖子轻轻擦掉他额间的汗。

丝毫不顾及倒抽一口冷气的在场众人和瞬间卡壳的讲解军官，胡峻涛慢悠悠地开口。

“海上风大，总理别着凉了。”


End file.
